


Kiss Me, Quick!

by Earlgreyer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: Sutherland is training to be an Inquisition Operative.  Dorian helps.





	Kiss Me, Quick!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "kiss me, quick" from my dear friend danny-darkness. Hope you like it, sweets!
> 
> For those who have forgotten, or maybe missed him entirely, Sutherland is the Inquisition operative you can recruit on the second floor of the Herald's Rest in Skyhold.

Sutherland smiles shyly at Josephine as her dark fingers slowly make their way up his forearm. She leans in. “That is a very sweet smile you have.”

“Um, thanks.” He can feel the heat creeping up his neck and face and knows he must be eight shades of red. “It’s the only one I have, I suppose.” He swallows nervously and licks his lips. 

Josie’s laughter drifts to the nearby tables of the little cafe, causing several other patrons to look their way. “Sutherland you are so silly. Of course it isn’t the only one you have. We all have many different smiles.” 

He isn’t used to this. It’s his first time, really. Officially. There was that one other time with… but that isn’t important right now so he refocuses on Josie and tries to hear what she’s saying past the buzzing in his brain. He makes his next breath deep, with a drawn out exhale, trying to relax, but her proximity is messing with so many things in his head. She’s one of his instructors, for god’s sake. A mentor. His hands shake as she leans closer, warm brown eyes trying to look into his. He glances anywhere but at her.

“Sutherland.” His eyes snap to her face. “Kiss me.”

He rears back, almost throwing himself out of his chair in the process.

“Stop!” Josie sits up and sighs, but gives him a sympathetic smile and pats his hand before she gets up and heads for the door. Sutherland’s shoulders slump and he leans his elbows on the little table in defeat. At least he doesn’t cringe when Leliana places a hand on his shoulder. “Sutherland, what happened?”

“I don’t know. I froze. I just…” He doesn’t know how to say all the things that flashed through his mind as Josie suddenly loomed in front of him.

Leliana nods and gives his shoulder a little comforting squeezes. “You know, working with a partner is difficult. Especially if you don’t have much experience with it. That’s why we do this. You have to be ready before we can put you in the field.”

Sutherland’s head jerks upward and the heat rushes through his face again. “I’m not… I’ve done _similar_ things before. With people.” Her smile is genuine but her eyes say she doesn’t quite believe him.

“Well, we’ll try again after lunch. Alright?” She pats his arm and heads towards the door Josie exited through.

He knows she’s humoring him, that he’s failed the scenario and the next try is just to assuage his ego. He crosses his arms on the table and puts his head down, wishing the entire day would be over. 

He’s not sure how long he actually sits there, and he must have dozed off because without warning there is a bustling of bodies around him and he hears Leliana directing people into position. He’s too embarrassed to raise his head and decides in that moment to keep it down the entire time no matter what. If he’s going to fail he’ll fail spectacularly. 

Soft fingers trai up his forearm. This time though, the pressure is different, more firm, and teasing. Goosebumps raise on his arm and he reflexively opens and closes his hand, wanting to touch whoever is touching him. He lifts his head slightly and the scent of warm spiced cologne fills his nose. He keeps his eyes closed, trying to place the scent, unwilling to believe the answer his brain is giving him. “That’s a sweet smile you have.”

Sutherland sits up, eyes wide, heart hammering in his chest, as he stares into the soft hazel eyes he knew belong to that smooth sexy voice. “Really?”

“Well, that’s not the next line, but I suppose yes, really.” Dorian’s accent is equally enticing as his gaze, and Sutherland firmly reminds himself that this is an exercise. They are practicing. He’s practicing with Dorian. 

Sutherland’s mouth opens and closes a few times as he struggles for the next line. He can hear Leliana shifting in her seat and can just imagine the breath she’s taking to shout _stop_ yet again. “Kiss me! Quick!” He reaches forward and grabs Dorian by the front of his shirt and leans across the table, mashing their mouths together, refusing to acknowledge that he’s kissing the department’s number one operative, and someone he and half the class has had a huge crush on for the past nine months. 

Dorian, to his credit, goes with the scene as if it had been scripted exactly this way, leaning into it, slowly gentling Sutherland’s almost functional press of their lips, turning it into a real kiss with ease of many years of practice. Dorian’s hand creeps further up Sutherland’s arm to grip his bicep, perhaps a bit more firmly than necessary, but it’s the slight nibbling at the corner of his mouth that fully does Sutherland in. 

He closes his eyes and whimpers, swearing he hears Dorian chuckle softly. All of that is wiped from his mind, though, as Dorian’s tongue sweeps across his lips. Sutherland gasps and Dorian slowly caresses the inside of his mouth, gliding his tongue around and pulling sounds from Sutherland that he never knew he could make.

“Stop!” Sutherland tries to remember what the word means as Dorian ignores the instruction and snakes his other hand around Sutherlands neck to tangle in his hair. “Dorian, let the poor man breathe!”

Sutherland actually whines as Dorian’s lips move away. “No, it’s fine. I can breathe later.” Dorian chuckles again and Sutherland snaps open his eyes. “Oh, god.” _Kill me now._ “I mean, um, breathing. Yes. I’m fine.” His voice comes out high and squeaky and Dorian grins as he fixes his very impressive mustache and stands. 

Leliana steps close. “Well done Sutherland. Nice improvisation. This is exactly what we were looking for from this exercise.” Sutherland is in too much of a daze to see the amused look she gives Dorian. “Thank you for your help Dorian. I’m not sure what happened to Josie, but it was wonderful of you to step in and cover in her absence.”

Dorian waves his hand dismissively. “Selfless. That’s just how I am. Willing to step in at a moment's notice. Help out in a pinch, and all that.”

Leliana stifles a laugh behind her hand but gives him a full eye roll. “Especially where a handsome young man is concerned? Yes, well, Agent Selfless, I think Josie can take it from here.” She points toward the doorway where Josie is waiting. “Thank you, again.”

Dorian bows to Leliana and winks at Sutherland. “It was my pleasure.” Sutherland can only watch and remind himself to breathe as Dorian turns and saunters out through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, this kinda feels like the start to something bigger, but we know how that is. They ALL turn out to be something bigger, don't they? Let me know what you think and if you'd want to read more.


End file.
